User blog:IWander/Gentle reminders
I've been inactive for a couple months...uh....doing important stuff...and totally not being tortured by Black Hat for being inactive in the first place...yep. It's been rather docile while I've been gone thankfully, but there's a few things y'all could to do make the wiki a better place. It's not too hard to ask, right? It's 1 AM and I'm ready to catapult myself into outer space, so I apologize if this blog post seems a little rant-y or contains grammatical errors. I'm not actually mad or anything, lol. Some of these things I did myself, and didn't realize until I was an editor of Wikia/Fandom for a few years that they didn't do much to contribute info. (and I was also pretty embarassing while doing them, euuuugh...it came with being a young kid.) Please, if you've done these things,'' don't feel bad!!! Again, I'm not actually mad, and I ain't judging you. I just want my job as an admin to be a little easier, haha. Admins of other wikis probably don't care or are used to it. Honestly, keep doing what you makes you happy, even if it annoys me a little.* Most likely I'll forget within the next 10 seconds. '''1. YOU CAN EDIT THE WIKI' THERE IS A NICE, SAUCY, BIG OL' RED BUTTON THAT SAYS EDIT ON EVERY PAGE. EDIT THE ARTICLE. YOU CAN CLICK ON THAT BUTTON. YOU ARE ALLOWED TO CLICK THE NICE, WONDEROUS, BEAUTIFUL, BIG RED BUTTON. EDIT THE ARTICLE. YOU AREN'T CONSTRAINED TO THE COMMENTS. I COULD SAVE SOME OF MY PRECIOUS TIME IF YOU HAD ALREADY PUT IT THERE YOURSELF. EDIT THE ARTICLE. WE COULD USE SOME MORE EDITORS. EDIT THE ARTICLE. 2. Try to keep the format of other articles Wikia/Fandom's text editors makes it hard to edit the pages, and it can be very confusing with all these templates, gallery, photos, and what not. I generally like to use the source editor on pages like the transcripts, instead of clicking and fighting with the visual editor. You can copy and paste templates or tables from one page onto another this way. If you're really stuck, feel free to shoot me a message on here, Twitter, or Discord (most active on Discord). 3. Don't upload fanart that isn't yours, especially onto articles ''' Artists, especially artists that don't speak the same language as you, don't like it when you repost their art. Why? It takes views, likes, and retweets/reblogs away from them. Imagine having thousands of people enjoy your art, but not knowing it was yours and assuming it was this other guy. Not a good feeling, eh? And even if you get the person to credit you, not every person that saw it will look at the post again. Well...thousands of people probably aren't going to look at your profile page, but even small amounts can be devastating for an artist. Just be nice, it's not too hard. There's already a lot of nice official art on the gallery pages, those are usable. Also, the wiki exists to host information about the Villainous cartoon, and only the cartoon. We're not archiving every single fanart, otherwise that would take so....so.........long. '''4. Be nice Don't give death threats to people. Isn't that self-explanatory?! What is wrong with some people?!?! BTW, if the person actually dies that can incriminate you. :) This one is more of a pet peeve than anything, but... 5. Put fanon on fan websites It's rather distracting to see stuff like "Check out my OC!" or "Look at my AU!" when scanning the Wiki Activity . There's nothing wrong with your creations of course, I bet they're quite cool! However, at that moment, I'm not too interested in looking at them. Either way, it's probably better to put them up on DeviantArt, Tumblr, or the Fanon Wiki . You'll get way more feedback that way, and from people that are also artists and/or writers too! .*Unless you are threatening people, then you gotta get blocked from the wiki. Sorry. Be a villain but not a douchebag. Category:Blog posts